


Distracting Presences

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Begging, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Soul Bond, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, bratty sub-ish!Reader, dom-ish!Marr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader wants to have sex with Marr in his office.





	Distracting Presences

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for a friend!; bolded words are taken from a prompt post

**“Fuck me.”**

Marr briefly looks at you amused and is about to turn back to his datapad but you swiftly jump over his desk and land right onto his lap. “Really?” he asks. You nod and wrap your arms around him while planting a kiss on his mask.

“I want you to fuck me sore on this desk,” you purr in his ear and he snorts.

 

In less than five minutes, you’re clutching onto him hard as his wicked mouth is pressed against your cunt. His tongue pushes inside you, sending shivers all over your spine. You moan and grind against his face, feeling more than delighted when his grip on your thighs tightens.

“That’s it, Marr. Use that mouth of yours- Ah!” your words are halt by the sudden push of the Force that slams you against the desk and pins you in place. You squirm, and gasp as the pleasant heat inside you grows, making your cunt throb desperately for something more than just a mouth and tongue.

“You’re not the one in charge here,” Marr points out. His voice is so nice and growly that you have a hard time disagreeing with him. “Try as you might, the only one to truly have any power in here is me.” Before you can object, he teases a gloved finger inside of you. You quiver at the feeling, to the small stretch it provides.

“I want you to beg for it-”

“Ha! You really think you can make me beg?” you challenge eagerly, making the blood rush in your ears. Marr’s finger stops moving inside you and you wait with heightened anticipation what he’s going to do. The look he gives makes you feel like he’s looking straight into your soul and you can’t help but moan wantonly when you can feel a tiny spark of shiver-inducing lightning in your cunt. Oh, for Emperor’s sake.

“You really wish to challenge me? Very well but know that I’m going to make you beg for me before this evening ends,” Marr’s words are coated with delicious threat and tease that makes your arousal increase immediately. Even though there is a chance you could resist him, you would never actually take it. Because losing is just too much fun.

So, it really doesn’t take long for him to make you beg. The small sparks of lightning that he sets loose in your body near your cunt and breasts definitely help with you giving in so easily as you’re squirming non-stop now, your cunt aching badly.

“Marr,  _please for fuck’s sake,_ fuck me!” you plead. He doesn’t waste any time when latching his mouth off you and pulling out his cock. It’s thick and veiny, making your mouth water in an instant.

There’s a quiet question in the air and you agree to it, eagerly dropping to the floor as Marr sits back down on his seat. You wrap one hand around his cock while the other massages his balls. He groans and grips your hair, pulling you closer to him. You chuckle and open your mouth, taking part of his cock in. Your tongue twirls as much as it can against it despite it being so thick that you’re surely going to have a sore jaw tomorrow.

The blowjob is quickly over though as Marr’s impatient and you can’t really blame him as you’re too. He picks you up from the floor back to the desk after you have coated most of his cock with thick layer of saliva. You groan in frustration as he rubs his cock against your cunt but doesn’t push fully in. The friction against your sensitive clit makes you grit your teeth together.

“Come on, Marr, I already said I wanted you, so what else can you w-” The rest of your words are drowned out by the filthy moan that slips from your lips as Marr enters you. Your eyes roll back, and you clutch onto him as he starts his slow movement.

“I apologize but I do love hearing you moan,” he says. You snort breathlessly and kiss him.

“I can’t really blame you since- ah, I love hearing your moans too,” you answered back. He chuckles and grips you tighter while beginning to increase his thrusts. Your panting quickly turns into a series of moans when you can feel something tugging the back of your mind.

“ _Fuck, Marr!_ ” you cry out as familiar burst of emotions fill your mind. There’s so much heat, lust and caring in them that they make you almost dizzy. Feeling Marr’s arousal spike up when he thrusts into you is titillating, making you sob with desperation. You claw his armor, urging him to  _move goddamn faster_ , to make you come because it’s becoming all too much.

As his pace quickens even more, making the desk shake underneath you, the volume of your moans increases as well. You’re in utter ecstasy, repeating Marr’s name over and over again because you can’t help but to focus on how his and your arousal are mixing together, filling your mind with nothing but lust.

You’re not sure how much time has passed but when you come it all happens so fast. You’re first sitting, half-laying on the desk while your cunt throbs almost painfully and in the next moment, your back is against the table while Marr’s heavy weight is on you. He’s so thick inside you that you moan incoherently as you get your release, only to realize he’s getting his own too when you can feel his hot cum inside you.

The presence of his mind is slowly withdrawing from you, but you cling to it, making it stay a little while longer. ‘It’s comforting,’ you explain through your bond and he hums. You feel how Marr’s presence wraps quickly tighter around you, making you even more relaxed.

‘Your presence is comforting too, though I would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me at work all the time,” Marr thinks. You laugh and nuzzle against him.

‘I’m keeping your spirits up and making sure you’re not overworking yourself.’

There’s a small silence before Marr hums in small, amused disagreement. However, he doesn’t elaborate more than that and just opts to kiss you softly which you answer eagerly.


End file.
